Kagome's Cousin Crystal
by Crystal the Foxin
Summary: what if you were a princess from a thousand years ago but a evil person cause the palace crash to the ground killing your general and parents . she aslo kill your brother in the furture same ol thing but you mother abandons you


Kagome's Cousin Crystal   
  
CH 1 Parties, Gifts, and Father's Arrival.  
  
Disclaimer don't own Sailor Moon , InuYasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho . I do Own Crystal an Sheena the Mystical Dragon  
  
Italics Sheena talking   
  
On a dark night around midnight. A young mother in her thirties arrived at her parents house with her two small children one a boy about five years old an a three month old daughter. The boy had short dark brown hair an strom blue eyes. The little boy was crying for his mother not to leave his sister. The little girl had black hair with gold/silver highlights and blue/green eyes. " Darian don't worry you'll see her sooner or later." his mother told him. Sniffling & wiping his eyes. His mother just recently devorced from her husband without telling him telling him he had two beautiful children. " I want a strong children." she said annoyed that both her children are weaklings.   
  
Gentlely setting the car seat down on the door step,' Crystal hope your grandparents can give you the life that I can't" she whispered with tears coming down her eyes, " Darian go to the car. NOW!" she ordered him.  
  
As soon she said it he ran to the car buckles his seatbelt. She puts the a note on the seat rings the doorbell runs back to the car an drives off.  
  
" Shina who's at the door?" came a males voice asking his wife. "NO one" when she looks down she sees the little baby." there's a infant with a note Mio ." she answers. Picking the carseat takes it in side.  
  
WHAT???!!!" he shouts wake up the Crystal who starts crying. When he sees the her his eyes widens. Taking the note from his wife and reads it.  
  
Mother Father   
  
Please take care of my daughter. Jay doesn't know about her or her older brother Darian. Please take care of Crystal. Hanako   
  
" WHAT she never told him? Our daughter is messed up in the head. We'll tell Crystal when she older. I guess we'll have to tell her father too but maybe when she's older to understand.  
  
Meanwhile miles away on a mountail road.  
  
Hanako an her son are driving down the road when the car ahead of them skids on some rock stopping to fast for Hanako to see them crashes in to the slides off the road an in to a ditch. Finding that she doesn't have any cuts scrapes an bruises. Crawls out of the car window leaving Darian in the back seat an leaving hm alone. Climibing up the side of the wall & disappearing in to the night. While Darian meanwhile doesn't have any memories of what happened.  
  
( We all know what happpens to Darian after being rescued from the wreck.)  
  
Two years went by.  
  
Crystal gets up to got to the bathroom. Looking down the hall she notices the basement door in unlocked and opened the light is on.  
  
Flash back to a week ago  
  
"Crystal see this door?" her granfather said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Its dangerous for you to go in. please stay away from it. Thats why its locked only I can go in it." he tell her." If the door is open other myself come an get me." he instructs her.  
  
Enf of flashback.  
  
Looking up she sees a the light on goes to her grandparents room looks in an sees both grandparents are aleep. Quietly walks in " Grandpa some one in the basement." she said.   
  
"What do you mean?" he yawns.  
  
" I was going to the bathroom when I noticed the doors unlocked an the lights is on. I also rememberd what you said so I came to get you." tells him softly not wake her grandma.  
  
He jumps out of bed runs to the basement door to see that Crystal is right. Opening the door walks down the steps. " Crystal stay there." he tells her strictly.   
  
Three minutes later a women comes out when she looks down she noticed that its her daughter. " Crystal it your mommy .' an dashes out.  
  
" Crystal did anyone come this way?" grandpa said as he came out of the basement mad.  
  
" A Women came out claiming to be my mother. Then climbs out the window an disappears Granpappie." as she cries .  
  
" Hanako was here an she stole the Taukor formula. Through its experimantal it could cause a lot of problems for some unlucky people. What she wants with it is uncertain unless she plans to use it on herself.  
  
It would take years for them to find out whats her mother used the formula for.   
  
On Crystal's 5th birthday . She woke up a tingling sensation from her chest and both wrist. Out came three medium sized balls all of them was clear smooth . One has eight stars in it. The second one has nine stars & third has ten in them. Silently wishing her grandfather's business would be more sucessful. 'You wish is granted.." wishpered a gentle femimine voice. " Who-o-o's there?" asking scared stiff.  
  
" I'm Feana! I'm your wish dragon. If you need anything don't be a fraid to ask."Feana informs her an silence could be heard.   
  
"What? They did! That's great! How much did Yi's put into my business account? Ten million!!! Gona Inc 12 million. An last Franzen Corp 20 million!!!!!! That terriffic. How much did they invest in the company? 120 million. Danou thank's for the update." Mio Ashio " Shina Crystal I've got great news!!!" he said jumping arouond in excitement. " All the companies that I was hoping would buy a contract with my company did!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We can go out for your birthday sweety and do some shopping with Kagome like you asked last month." calling Hiragushi to his youngest daughter.  
  
' Hiragushi residents Kia speaking.' a women on the other end of the line.  
  
" Kia it your father wondering if Kagome could come over for lunch with us an do some shopping? Its Crystals birthday an she'd like to know." her father asked her.  
  
I"ll bring her over." she said then shouted down the hall for her daughter," Kagome get dressed your going out to lunch with your grandparent's an cousin."   
  
" Okay I'll be down in a few minutes.' Kagome called from her room. What should I wear? picking out a pink skirt white shirt with a pink heart on the front. Her hair is black in a high pony tail an storm blue eyes.  
  
An hour later after Crystal showered. She's a black skirt white shirt black vest with a white three white roses on the back.   
  
DING DONG DING DING DING DING DONNNNNNNGDIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG  
  
" Coming." her grandma called from the living room. Getting of the couch an walking to the front door. " Kia come in. " she greeted her daughter " Can you stay for a cup of ice tea?"   
  
" I 'm afraid not . I left Souta at home with his my Sankou an I never can tell what he'll do alone with Souta. Call me to pick Kagome." Kia tell her mother," Kagome do what your grandma tells you." gives her a hug dashes off to her car gets in a drives off.  
  
At noon they went out for pizza.  
  
" Thanks grammie & granppie." Kagome " for inviting to come."  
  
" It was Crystal's idea she's been bugging us for a whole month to let you come.' their grandmother giggled.  
  
" THAnks Crystal I was getting bore at home." Kagome tell her cousin.  
  
" Your welcome." Crystal tells Kagome while eating a piece a peppperoni pizza. . Sipping pepsi.  
  
" Grandmother can we play in a ball pin??" Crystal, "Please!"   
  
" GO right a head." her grandfather says.  
  
After a hour of playing in the ball pin.  
  
Kagome ! Crystal time to go shopping."   
  
"Yaaay.' both girls cries in excited & jumping out of the balls a dashes to their grandparents.  
  
Getting in the car they drive to the mall. After thirty minutes of driving all Toyko they. Get out after finding a parking closes to the front door. Getting out locking the car up an head in. Walked to front door. Both girls squealed .  
  
" Yippee this is going to be fun.' Kagome said happily jumping up and down.  
  
Crystal looked at all the stores in awe. Seeing three different levels. " Come on girls. Lets go shopping." their grandmother said. Looking through through three different clothes stores Crystal has a dark green silk kimono with white roses on. A silver dress with red foxes on it. Kagome has a blue skirt with a black dragon on the front. Going to in to Jan's Footwear. Looking thoroughly through the childrens shoes Kagom's calls out, " Crystal come look at these sandals." " Can I see them?" as Crystal comes running from the other side of the shoe case.   
  
Coming up from behind Kagome Crystal taps her on the shoulder. Kagome turns around showing her a gold pair of sandals with cresent moons on them. " How do you like these?" Kagome asked.   
  
" They'd look better on you than me." While holding a silver pair of sandals with red Dragons on them. " Crystal those are pretty." Kagome awed at them. " Can you show me where you found those sandals?"   
  
" Sure follow me." an heads to the other shoe with Kagome right behind her. Getting a step later, climbing up two steps & pulling a box down with a identical pair of sandals except in black with white dragons on them.   
  
" How are these sandals Kagome?" she asked as she pulled out the sandals. Kagome's eyes widened & dropped to the floor at how pretty they are. " Pretty!" she exclaimed. So both girls tried on their sandals that fit perfectly. After putting on their regular pair of shoes. They continued looking at other shoe. " Grammie how do these sandals look? Crystal asked her grandmother. Shina comes over to see what her granddaughter has picked out.  
  
Looking at the dragon sandals. She smiles and replied ,"They are cute." when Kagome shows her the sandals she picked are almost the same design as Crystals " Their cute."   
  
Crystal continues looking till she finds a pair of black leather boots with white roses on them for half off. Tries them on. An they fit. Kagomw finds a pair of blue tennie shoes with stars on them. " I'm done grandma." she tells her grandmother. " Same here.' Crystal said. " Grammie we're to go."   
  
" I am. Come lets continue shopping." Shina tells her grandchihldren. They walk over to the check out counter. As the cashier rings up the shoes. When she's done the cashier says, " That will be $50.00"   
  
Handing her the debit card so that they may pay for their items. " Heres your recite." and gives Shina the recite and debit card. Leaving the store. All four of them go to the toy store. What will Crystal say when she finds out she has a father. Mio thinks what might happen once Tayro Shinko would have to say. When hs pictures it two out comes one he'll accept or denie her. Better tell when at dinner or better yet tell her tomorrow.  
  
Crystal is looking at a toy black fox & silver dragon. While Kagome is holding a small red fox. Ten minutes later both children have what they liked. " Crys Kag come on time to the next store." Mio called his two grandchildren.  
  
Crystal wonders off alone. Mio sees her wonder off an follows her when he see a Dragon circling a fox with rubies for eyes. " Would you like to get them. Crystal." asked her softly.   
  
" Can I?" she replies.  
  
" You sure can." he tells her." Clerk could you get the dragon/fox necklace?" asking the lady.  
  
Going from shelf till she found what the customer was asking for. " It this what your looking for?" when she see Mio nod she pulls out the box set with a ring a two bracellets. For half of what the necklace cost. Once it was paid for both granddaughter an grandfather left the store.  
  
" Mio Ashion where'd you leave off. Crystal agent called there's a shoot. They'd need her there from 8:00 a.m to 9:00. She aslo as voice lessons two hours after the shoot." Shina tells her husband about her granddaughters busy schedule. " They called to remind me off the shoot."  
  
"Took Crystal to buy her something specail." he lied.  
  
"O ! hurry lets drive Kagome home. ' she tells him sternly.  
  
As fas back as long as Crystal been in modeling and taking voice lesson. Practing her voice when she get & before she goes to bed. Though it tiring it helps strengthen her vocal cords. Modeling started when she was a baby gotten a early start from baby, toddler, to know.   
  
They leave the mall an hour later Kagome is dropped off. " Bye Bye Grandma. I had lot of fun." Kagome says as she starts running up the steps to her family shrine.  
  
" Bye Kagome may we can do this again some other time."Crystal shouts as they drive off. One more hour passe till they reach the house.   
  
" Crystal go wash up. For dinner." Shina orders her granddaughter.  
  
Doing as she told. Takes a shower washing her hair & body. Getting in to her fox pajamas. Brushed her hair and braiding it.  
  
" Crystal dinner ready." her grandmother called from the kitchen.  
  
" COMING." shouted as she ran out of red/gold room.  
  
Thiry minutes before   
  
" Mio should we tell her tonight or after voice lessons tomorrow?" Shina asked worried on how little Crystal would take it.  
  
" Better to it tonight an inform . Its best that he know that she exsist . But what will we tell him about his son?!"  
  
" We'll tell him the truth that she left Crystal here. Took off with Darian . An no sign of either of in five years. We'll inform him that she just dropped her off an drove some where never to be seen again. I' have to get back to dinner call him to night to find out if he like to see her. If he does give tell him to come after lunch. Or when he has free time to spare.  
  
Nodding goes over to the cordless phone and calles Shinoko Corp. Checking he clock on the wall by the flower callender. " Shinoko Corp. Reu speaking. May I ask who's calling?" came a females voice on the phone.  
  
" This is Mio Ashion. I have some importan imformation that concerns him. " Mio tells the women.  
  
"I"ll get him on the line. " tells Mio ," Shinoko – Sama theres a Mio Ashion on the phone with some imformation for you." Reu calls on the intercom.  
  
" I'll take if from here.. Next time don't use the intercom to tell me their other important call use line79." a gentle baritone tells his secertary," Mio. Been a long time since I HEARD from YOU. So what is it you have to tell my second wife I'll be late coming home ."   
  
" This may come to a shock to you. But Hanako had two kids from you."   
  
" Where is she NOW??!!" he gasped angerly.  
  
" We don't know she left your daughter here with use an took you son with her. If your shocked as us on the day she left our grandaughter at out doorstep an walked away. You we're married for five years. She must have hide them an never told you . Then she just hit you with the devorce papers. After everything was settled take both kids a never tells you about them."  
  
" Can I see MY daughter?" asking for premission,' HOW OLD IS SHE?" he said out loud.  
  
' Todays her fifth birthday . How about after the lunch hout tomorrow? It'll give time to tell you wife." Mio tell his ex- son-in-law.  
  
" I'll have to put you on hold so I can call my wife an tell her. Pushes the hold button. Calls his wife. " Gina I have some news my ex did have children, once at her parents but no sign of my olderest son. They have my daughter we can see her tomorrow. After lunch. Okay I"ll we'll be there at 1:00. oka okay okay bye." takes off hold button then tells MR. Ashion ,' We'll arrive at 1:00"   
  
" Bye" hangs up the phone' Shina they will arrive at one -O -clock." Mio tells his wife.  
  
" They will thats terrific." Shina said cheerfully," Crystal is coming right know.  
  
Present time.  
  
Crystal reached the table an notices something is about to happen. "What for dinner?" she asking her grandmother.  
  
"Chicken stir fry. Crystal you have a father. He's coming over after lunch coming."Mio tells his granddaughter.  
  
While eating Crystals thinking Will he like me. once they'd finished supper. The time is 7:00 p.m. Crystal heads to her room to go to bed. At 5:55 her alarm radio went off a male voice came on the air.  
  
" People get out behind out of bed. You have things to do from work an summer outings to do. Weathers 85 degrees light breezes. Get out of bed get RREEAADDYY for the day. Heres Summer Star with Light Wing. This is Elina Hoku with your morning wake up call enyjoy your song.  
  
A wing of a bird soaring high  
  
In a clear sky.  
  
Sun shining up down on us  
  
You an I watching from the pier.  
  
It was so beautiful.  
  
That night that was how our love was.  
  
A wing flying in high in the sky on a sunny day.  
  
Gentle wing that took me in loves me till this day.  
  
A wing strong , caring protective .   
  
Shielding from all danger.  
  
Never leaving me with out a shoulder to cry on.  
  
You taught me how to love our family.  
  
Stretching, yawning . Pulling back the covers hoping out of bed. Going to the shower doing her morning routine. Drying off with a red towel. Brushing her hair while blow drying her it. Grabbing her bathrobe slipping it on. Looking through her clothes thoroughly till she finds a dark dark blue mini business suit, then setting it on her bed. Putting her hair half up in a bun an a matching hair pins. Walking to her big cherry wood dresser. Sorting out her underwear. Disrobing her bathrobe. Dressing as fast as she could. Looking down the hall she notices her grandmother is unconsious on the hall floor.  
  
" Granpa!!! Grandma is in trouble." shouting for her him.  
  
Footsteps can be heard coming from the hall.  
  
Clip clop clip clop clip clop thump thump thump  
  
" Crystal whats wrong?" asking worried seeing that she's pointing down.  
  
" HO OMG.! The formula that I was working on a few years ago was a special cure. But since your mother stole it. We've nothing to cure you grandmother." groaning in frustration. Holding his fist in the air in anger barely holding on to his temper. Running to the basement unlocking it dragging Crystal with him. " Come on if theres any of the formula left it might be down here." he sees all his research papers are still there. Looking all around.  
  
Crystal fumbling for a light switch. Falls over a a medium sized cooler. What is in here? as she opens it to see many small vials labeled fragail. Trying to make out what is reads Yokai cure. With many others   
  
" Grandpa over here. Theres a cooler with different kinds of small glass tubes! Would this be what your looking for?" tells him/asking   
  
" WHAT?" yelling an dashes over to see that the cooler hasn't a single tube missing. " Crystal you did great!! " he shouts excited and exclaims both grandmother and him suffer from YOKai syndrom that will paralizes with out a cure in a matter of ten years. " Is there a tube labeled Yokai cure in there.  
  
" There are ten of them with many others." she informs him.   
  
" Can you get two of the Yokai cures an be careful it could mean life and death for both me and your grandmother." tells her stressing to be careful.as the head up the steps with utmost care.  
  
" Hand me the tube. " ordering Crystal to hand over the tube. When she does he pours it in his wifes mouth . She instantly wake up when she stands up an the rashes on her body which she covers with make up have dissapeared.  
  
" The cure works.!!" as she jumps around.  
  
He drinks the other tube and it does the same to him.   
  
" How'd you find it I thought Hanako took it with her."   
  
" Crystal found the cooler that had all the other formulas in them. Guess she took the one I was working on at the time. That one was never tested . Who knows that what that formula can do." stops what he was about to say. An then notices that his wifes hair is black with out a trace of grey. No signs of wrinkles or lines around her face eyes and mouth. Her age spots have gone from her hands. The spiders vines one legs have vanished. All her scars one her arm and legs have gone with the wind. " Shina . Look in the mirrior .you mighrt get a shock." he tells her.  
  
" You might do the same." as she looks in the mirrior. Awes at herself as she sees whats its like to be young again then remembers, " Crystal has the shoot. Voice lessons don't forget that her fathers coming. " then uses a concealment spell around her self an look like she did before took the cure but with out the rash.  
  
" Your right. I look hansome. But remember we have to take a tube to Kai since she has it too. Not as serve as out but it could stop it before it continues to cover her body. You make Crystal while I call Kai an tell her to come over bring Kagome and Souta. All three of them have it. Crystal dosen't have a single sign of it. Must be a good sign." copying the concealment spell that his wife used and runs to his study calls his daughter Kai.   
  
" Hiragushi residents Kai speaking." half asleep. Then fully wakes up when she hears that Crystal found the cure an enough for her kid and her. " I"ll wake them right now." running upstairs and shakes Kagome up. " Wake up they found a cure for our rash."   
  
" They did." she remembers no one plays with her at the day care because the rash makes her ugly. Getting dressed dashed out of her room while her mother gentlely picks up Souta and goes to the car .   
  
Strapping her infant in the baby seat securely then five year old a=in a child booster chair. " Tashio I wonder what your doing?" remember her husband had two other son in the fudel area. His first wife died being killed by a tiger youkai. While his second wife died of high treason for trying to kill his olders son. Sessohmaru never knew about her or her two kids. When she looks in the rearview mirrior she sees red streaks in her hair.  
  
Whats happening??!!  
  
When she arrives at her parents house. There a small of pancakes an bacon.   
  
Diiiing doong  
  
walking to the door. Her mother answers. " Come in theres pancake and bacon for all." she says , handing over a plate of hot food..  
  
Her father comes out carrying a vial for each of them. " Take these it should cure you of Yokai Rash." tells then says, " it works instantly."   
  
When Kai took the cure she turnes in to a fire appaition, while Kgome is half inu/fire. Giving Souta his in a bottle does the same. " Thank you dad." Kai says to her father." I thought Hanako stolen the cure."  
  
" She took the one that I was working on at the time. Crystal found the cooler they were in." Mio informs Kai of the facts.   
  
"HO!"  
  
" Kai I have to get ready to take Crystal to a photo shoot." running to her room showers then dresses. Ten minutes later she was perpared.  
  
" Kai left five minutes saying she make breakfast for her father in law." Mio tell Shina.   
  
" Go brush you teeth Crystal. We have to leave to make in the next 20 minutes to make it on time." informs on how much time they have to left.  
  
Dashing off to her bathroom brushing, flossing gaugling & putting whiting strips before grathering her blue dolphin back exiting her room. In a flash she's out of her room at the front door. To see her grandma waiting.  
  
"Come on. Rigt now it 6:45 we can beat the morning rush hour if we hurry." Shina tells Crystal " IF you said we have to hurry to beat morning rush hour. We better get going." Crystal reminds her grandmother.  
  
Jumping in the car. Crystal her booster seat buckleing her self in. Shina gets in the driver seat buceling her seat belt an drives off. Fiftteen minutes in to the drive. Seeing the freeway is already crowded. Deciding to take the side streets. They arrived a head of schedule. Finding the closest parking spot near the studio with shade. Walking to the studio.   
  
" Who's goes there?" asked the secuirty guard onduty.  
  
" Shina with Crystal for her shoot. We ahead of schedule." Shina tells him, "Can we go in?"  
  
" Go right on in." he tells them an continues back on duty .  
  
Walking in the front door. They are greet by a huge group of people. Looking up Shina sees a Happy belated birthday. " Happy Birthday Crystal." everyone shouts.   
  
There was donuts juice muffins. They did a mini shoot. The cameraman tells Crystal to do all kinds of poses. Turning her head left right, tilt in both directions. Lean back . Sitting all kinds of poises. Everyone dresses her in cute costumes. Lovely outfits. Twenty minutes later they all sit at a huge table . Muffins bear claws. Drinking all kinds of hot an cold drinks.  
  
" Here this is from Lino an I?" said a young girl with brownish black hair silver eyes.  
  
" Thanks Kikio This it for you.' an hands her bracelets with lilies on an rhine stones in them.  
  
Seeing the gift she given Kikio smile an holds them to her heart. Lino is her older sister. Since one was for both of them. When she looks closer there are four of them. " Thanks Crysie"   
  
"Your welcome." as a different model comes up and hands her a huge package. " This is from Pinako an my self. Open it when you get home." says a younge man in his late teens shoulder length silver hair with red streaks/ browm eyes.   
  
She hands him a meduim package since she was taught proper manners. " open it when when ever you fell like it. Fankou. " when he does he sees the laptop he couldn't find at any computer store. " Thanks this will help with my school work." Picking it up he see another for his younger sister. Eyes popping openes rather largely. Puts both back down to see that they are different that most. Their names are lables with cases of software and cds to save it on. ' Thanks this means a lot. Coming from you." an heads over to show his sister. Little she asked her wish dragon Sheena to make them specially for them.  
  
" Hey Crystie. This is from Pai Roana an myself." says a young women with blondish red hair an purple eyes while handing her three small bags. Out of thin air she pulls out three enevople an hands them to. " I'd like you to have these. Enjoy. Tina" when she opened the enevlopes she sees concert tickets to Kinko an Skies. " This means a lot to myself an Jinka since she couldn't make because a a summer bug. " looking at the date of the ticket she sees that their for next months concerts front row and back stage passes. She smile with tears in her eyes. Crystal asked her cousin Raiko who a Kinko best friend. Said she gladly do it.   
  
Walks over to her other companions thens hands them the enevlopes. They look in them smiles one is for Over the Sea the play. The other was a one thousand dollar gift certificate to the Rose Store with three different certicates each for all of them. They come an give Crystal a hug an thank her.  
  
" Crystal this is from all Tai an me." says a middle ages women with grey hair an eyes while handing her a two meduim packagkes. " Thanks Sheela . These are for both of you." handing her two small boxes ,enevlopes and an them to her manager. She opening the enevlope to see a Reservations to Kion Diner with Certificates for dinner dated the day of her twentieth wedding aneversity. " Thanks. "   
  
Whoo thats everyone! thinking of the hard time she had trying to remember everyone. Thanks Sheena for helping remember what to get them. YOUr welcome. she recives from her Celesteral Dragon.  
  
Everyone was talking she picks out a muffing an teleports it to Sheena to eat with French Vanilla coffee with sugar an cream. Thats what I needed. Thank you!  
  
Picking out a small plate of fruit crepes with whipped cream cold cherry tea goes back to her seat next to her grandmather. After everyone has taken pictures of Crystal with those camera that have instant developed pictures with them. One for each person one for Crystal. Taking some muffins scornes some juices an chocolate. " Grandmother we half to leave for my voice lessons. " reminded her, " Thanks for the party everyone it was the best.  
  
Taking her gifts an quickly leaves waving to her friends to goodbye.  
  
Shina popped opened the trunk of their red Toyta putting Crstals gifts in it carefully. " We better hurry if we can make it on time. Sorry everyone but we have another lesson to go too." Shina them as she pulls out of the parking lot drives to mile to Shays Voice Lesson. Pulling under a shaded parking. Get out an lock the car.  
  
Crystal walks over reads a sign that follow the red arrows. Following the arrows to the back of the studio enters to see twenty of her class mates. They point up. It Sorry for the late notice.Happy Birthday . One end of a huge table had all kinds off goodie. The other ends had more gifts with card attached to each of them. than people that are there. She's about tweny more people talking she see her friend Connie looking rather pale. " Whats wrong?" looking angery that noe one took notice her friends health condition.  
  
" I've haven't had any thing to eat this morning. But I can't find any healthy food or drink. Pulling of her blue pack pulls out a sugar free muffin an organe juice handing her a fruite crepe. Her model manager maked them sugar free for Tina since she Diabetes.  
  
" These should help. " handing the juice an food.  
  
" Are they safte to seat?" asking looking starved when she read the label sugar free 100% oragne juce and muffin. Popping off the top off orange juice then drinking it. Its liter an cold. " Are the crepes surgar free too??!!" coming out of her daibetes shock.   
  
"They are my manager makes them that way for another with daibetes an keeps sugar frees teas juices an other food incase this happens to Tina . I 'm grabbed them before I left . I ate from another party they threw for go a head there more if your still hungery. You'd be surprises at what it can carry." when she notice she looks like she hasn't eaten in more than a day." Connie whats going on at your house? You look thinner." I knew they aren't taking proper care of her. Her father is never home. Her moms tries to feed her what she needs. Frano might taken lunch before she get to it. That jerk. Better call her mother an tell like she told me to if she looks paler or thinner. " Connie come with me." I'm going to call you mother. Grandma can I borrow your cell need to make a important to Mrs Honkouer about Connie." as she walks up to her.  
  
"Here."an handed it over.  
  
" Moshi Moshi . Mrs Honkouer ." Something wrong."yes he's tries to killer by poisoning her food so she dies." " Mom she frieghten that Frano would kill she hasn't any where to go. Her aunt can't do anything to help."  
  
" Give me the phone Moshi Moshi." said Mrs Shay an takes the phone she's in her mid thirties," Could you put her in my care till your son can be properly handled. Okay. How long will your son be out of the house. Hm hm till 10:00 p.m. Get her things packed an brought to the studios. Bring any medication an records needed. Fine get diabetes insline pills do have any of them with you. Bring the doctors record an any other things I'll come over get them with my husband," covering the cell with her hand Jon we need the extra room made up call Zanda tell her to get it read ," hearing him to tell her older daughter to prepare the room for a guest who's staying a while. " Meet me at 1235 West Younkou Drive an hurry." uncovers the phone and tells Connie mother," she can stay with us as long as she can for her safety." giving back Mrs. Ashion. " Sorry about that. Crystal get your gifts Rena Kintie," shout in the room over the loud music ," The party is canceled do to Connie's threaten to kill or poison her. She in real bad shape right now. You can carry on with out Crystal an Connie. Boys Bring the gifts to Mrs. Ashion's car they have a important ingagement to attend so hurry. Connie come with me go up to the teacher lounge in the fridge theres fruited juice fruits an a couple beef subs. We'll be back at 4:00."   
  
Mrs. Ashion is at the car packing everything looking at her watch 10:20. Finally every things in. Where's Crystal Awe here she comes seeing her hug Connie goof bye they bid farewell .   
  
" Crystal come on we have to leave your fathers going to be at the house at 1:00." as her granddaughter heads home Crystal blue back pack looks th same as they left the photo shoot.  
  
Getting home at 10:40. " Why home so early. Shina." her husband asked.   
  
" Her friend Connie brother threatened her to poison her an kill.she's mad vines popping on her head face all red. Once she was cooled of since Mio handed her a cup of ice tea. She told about Connie health an all. " Crystal start unloading all the gifts."   
  
Takes running from the house to the car for fifthteen to get allof to her room. Sortinh till she found Lino and Kikio'd opened it s Gold Dragon Locket with a rose in the Dragon's mouth. The second one has three velvet dress colors pink forest green, & coral. Three of them has clothes, one a portable radio with three packs of batteries, one dairy, antique hair set, nature casettes in one, four has different types of perfume, two a different kinds of reading materail, five more has clothes, three has jewelery, on a home made pillow with her embroyered in pink on a white pillow case, two have dolls, but five more has necklaceses, the last ones have stuffed teddy bears.  
  
Shina calls from the kitchen ,"LUNCH IS READY!!"   
  
running she see peanut butter,jelly , grape an milk. Within a ten tim frame she was finished. " Grandma what time it?"  
  
" !2:57" she tell Crystal "OMG He'll be here in a matter of minutes. Mio get ready he's going to be here soon. Go wash up Crystal an be on your best behavior."  
  
She ran to the hall bathroom. Brushing her teeth an gaugles. Reaches under the sink for a spare brush does her hair. Lightly spray on some hair spray but thinks again when she smell it." Eeek it stinks Sheena could you pleas make a unscented hair spray?"  
  
"Sure." was her reply an a bottle of unscented hair spray appeared.  
  
"Thanks my dad going to be here an didn't need my hair to smell horrible."   
  
"I understand. It's 12:59.a.m. A dark red car had pulled into the drive way two people gotten out. A man in a blue business suite with identical hair coloring as you same shade of eyes too. The other is a women shoulder length red hair icy blue eyes mathing streaks in her hair. The man looks nevous an mad at the same tine. The women is trying to calm him down better tell your grandfather to watch out. The guy looks about ready to lose his temper. They are at the door. " she tells Crystal an fade to her demsnsion , " I'm going to pull you out if he threatens you in any way. They just rang the door bell you better hurry."   
  
Walking behind her grandfather. Pulls the front door open. The couple walks in.   
  
" Mio been long time since I've seen you." seeing Crystal peek from behind her grandfather.  
  
" Crystal come out. Its okay he won't hurt you." Mio says, "Your right been about ten years. Reu"   
  
Caustiously steps out from behind him. Reu's widen in shock she looks like him. From her hair, eyes,to her smile. " Mio this is my wife Gina." wanting hold her so badly. Forgetting the way his father raised him. Takes her in his arms , hug gentely as not to hurt her. Crying now he has a child his ex lie to him about miscarrying.   
  
" We've been trying for ten years to have a child. I've either miscarried, they've been still born or died only after a few months after they are born." Gina tells him. " May I ask when was the last time you say your daughter?'  
  
"I didn't see her but Crystal did." Shina tell her in a women to women talk.  
  
"Crystal when did you see her last ?" Gina asked nicely.  
  
"Two years ago . She came in threw the through the front door with a extra key. I remember because it was windy outside. I had to go to the bathroom the hall floor was freezing. Headed down the hall to see the basement door unlocked light on. Went to grandpa . He went down stairs. I turned around an there she was dressed in black. That was thy only time I saw her." then she cried.  
  
" Mio is it okay if we take her for the night?" Reu asked." I'd like to spend the some time getting to know her."   
  
"Its okay with me you better ask Shina."  
  
He does and she said its fine. Shina tells her to go pack clothes for one night. Crystal speeds off to the living room off to her room. " Sheena I need a small suitcase. " a silver one with her name labeled on the handle.  
  
Looking over at her gifts still had five to open. Cleaning up the wrapping an dispositing in her big trash can. Looking at her new clothes. A pair of dark lavander pants with flowers running down the sides with matching shirt that has lace neckline an sleeves. Walking to dresser on opening the drawler pulled out some underwear, socks, small bottle of White Rose Body spray & jewelery set she got yesterday. Going to the bathroom she grabs her toothbrush an paste. Comes out dropping them in front of the suitcase. Folding her clothes . Unlatching the latching on the case putting the clothing in it neatly. Despositing the remainer of her unwrapped gifts in the . Sheena wrapped them an they appear in the small pocket zipped up . Picking up her shoes an heads out to where her father is talking to her dad.  
  
" SO she just left her. Other than what Crystal told us. You've haven't heard from her in five years?" Reu says/ asking.  
  
" That's correct. She just dropped her on the front door step an drove off...." Mio says. " Hai Crystal are you ready for to spend the night at your fathers house?"   
  
A little afraid she just nodded. Wonder whats going to happen.  
  
" Give you grandfather a hug. " Mio tells Crystal.  
  
Complying hug her grandfather and grandmother.   
  
"See you tomorrow." Shina tell her grandaughter.  
  
The three of go out the front door to her father car. A driver is waiting there opens the back door takes her case. Then the get in an head off.  
  
" Crystal whats your favorite animals?" Gina asked her stepdaughter.  
  
" Foxes and Dragons."   
  
She's got good taste. her stepmother thinks  
  
" Favorite colors?" Reu asked his daughter trying to get to know her better.  
  
" Frost blue, forest green, gold, silver, dark red, an any kind of purple." Crystal asnwered.  
  
See has terriffic choice in colos her father thinks, "What would you like to do why your with us?" asking because he doesn't know when he'll see her next. Better ask Mio about arrangements for Crystal to visit more often.   
  
" How about the movies. Dragons of the Sea is showing." she replies.  
  
Nodding they go to the Honokou Mansion. The severants were making up a room for her as the night. As they dr up tp the Mansion. Pulled up to the front door. A man is tuxideo as greets them as he opens the car door. " Mr. Honokou everything is ready. You have meeting with the Trinds orono this Monday at 10:00." he tells crystal's father. " You must be Crystal hallo I'm Gion I'll be you butler for you adoration of your stay. " getting her bag.  
  
As they headed in the huge front door. Reu an Gina are discussing things when Gina asked," Do you think Mio an you can come up with a compromise about Crystal? It seems a little lonely with no kids around." sighs sadly of the babies that haven't the chance to live.  
  
" I'll call later to see if a sulotion can be made." Reu tells her. " Since she is the only child that Hanako left with her. Whatever happened to her son her. What if she had a accident? Maybe he's alive still out there maybe but without a clue that he has family.'  
  
( Little does he know how correct he is.)  
  
" Dad! What are you talking about?" Crystal as they head in to the living with all sorts of flowers. Huge over stuffed blue/green couch. Oval coffee table. Lamps with glass beads on them. Lounge/virbrating chair. 72" screen tv.   
  
" Talking about see your grandfather about spending more time with you." Gina answers for him.  
  
" Okay Mommie." Crystal said.  
  
Gina is crying because Crystal called her mommie. I guess since hers walked out on her. Its better than I ever hoped for.   
  
Later that night they are coming back from the movie Gion is driving. Her father is on the phone with Mio they made arrangments that Crystal to stay with them for a few weeks. Shina called Crystals agents to inform them on who to call for the next few weeks.  
  
" That movie was funny an great." Crystal was laughing .  
  
" That's the best I've seen in years ." Her father agrees.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. The way the ice dragon walloped the mage in to the ocean tall hillarious." Gina tells her.   
  
For the next couple of years Crystal spent between her Grandparents and her father an mother since Gina's the only mother figure around. Besides her grandmother. She learned Crystal was piolet little she she ever knew. Between voice lesson an modeling school Crystal had a regualar nomal life. On her tenth birthday she learned she was a Fox hanyou.but asked Sheena to turn her into what her Mother and father was. So she's a foxin part goledn'silver fox half ice dragon. 


End file.
